


A Tale of Two Crushes

by Devil_In_Disguise



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is Sebastian, Day 7, M/M, Olivarry Week, Sad and Excited, last day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/pseuds/Devil_In_Disguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivarry Week Day 7: Warbler!Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> I am running late again, because this is actually the one day I didn't prewrite and I've been putting it off. Luckily, I'm still just in time. I actually don't have much to say about this story so...Enjoy!

This whole school seemed to have a stick lodged in its ass.

At least that's what a teenage Oliver Queen thought as he and his parents toured the prestigious Dalton Academy. 

His parents were threatening to send him to the all boys school after his latest troublesome deed. He had screwed two different girls at once. Well, they were identical twins so it was really like they were the same girl. Normally, this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but he may have recorded, and said twins, who Oliver is now convinced are evil, may have threatened to release the tape online.

Needless to say, it had cost his parents a good chunk of cash to make that issue go away. So they were threatening to send him to this uppity prep school where he'd be 'more supervised'. 

It was an empty threat, and they all knew it. This was just to 'scare' him into behaving. He pretend it worked, maybe be good for a week or so and then everything would be back to normal. 

His mother would never stand for him being so far away from her, and his dad was honestly just going along with this for his wife's sake, not because he really felt Oliver needed to be punished this way.

So he follows his parents and their tour guide throughout the campus and tries his best to act like he actually thinks his parents are going to send him here.  
His parents go in to the main office to speak with headmaster while he waits on an oak bench outside, another scare technique no doubt. So now he’s just sitting, even more bored than before when he hears singing from several rooms away from him. With nothing better to do, he gets up and follows the sound back to its origin.

What he found was a Dalton Student and some Latino-looking having some sort of singing battle (and that was weird, even for a prep school) to an acoustic version of Michael Jackson’s Smooth Criminal. He finds himself hypnotized as he watched them move while their voices mingled.

Normally he would be staring at the girl, but for some reason all he could focus on was the boy, a Dalton Student if the uniform was anything to go by. Not that the girl wasn’t pretty, quite the opposite actually. She was the types of girl he’d usually be all over, Long legs, curves to kill for, smooth skin, dark hair, full lips, a truly gorgeous body, and yet his eyes kept sliding away from her.  
He was gorgeous. Tall, lean, pale skin, slicked back hair that somehow looked good on him, gorgeous green eyes, and a voice that drew him like a moth to a flame. For the first time in his life he wanted to impress a guy. Not that it really bothered him, he could seduce anyone. His eyes never left the boy as he moved around the room.  
He was suddenly snapped out of his haze when the boy threw a slushy handed to him by a bunch of boys Oliver hadn’t even noticed had come into the room (thankfully through a different door than the one he was spying through) all over the girl.

It seems mean, although he doesn’t know anything about the situation and he can hardly claim to be the nicest person in the world. He can’t hear what their saying now, they speak a lot softer than they sing, but it doesn’t matter anyway because he shouldn’t even be watching this. With one last look at the boy he creeps back to the oak bench just as his parents come out of the office.  
As he expects, after their tour and him promising (yet again) to behave appropriately from now on, there is no more talk of him going to Dalton Academy.

However, he can’t seem to forget that boy he saw (and more importantly heard) while he was there.

He secretly explores the school’s website and finds the Glee Club section, leading him to discover that his crush’s name is Sebastian Smythe. He keeps an eye on Sebastian through social media and the youtube videos of the Warblers’ shows (he even goes to a few that are in Starling or close enough) and he can’t help feeling more and more drawn to Sebastian each time he sees him, each time he hears that amazing voice. He always tells himself he’ll go up to the man after one of the shows he attends and talk to him, but he never does.

Then after Sebastian graduates he just up and disappears, and Oliver tries not to feel alarmed and somewhat disappointed by that. He has bigger problems soon anyhow when he get lost at see and washed up on a hostile island, and by the time he gets back he has a city to save so he can’t worry about his former crush, though he can’t deny the man crosses his mind from time to time.  
He’s always figured that his interest in Sebastian must just be a fluke because he never feels like that for any other guy. Sure, there are guys he can admit he thinks of as attractive, but he has no desire to woo or take them out them like he does for women. It was just a one time thing.

Until Barry Allen. 

Looks wise he is very similar to Sebastian, so similar that he originally thought he had to be Sebastian until the man started speaking. 

The boy he saw in that room all those years ago was slightly cruel, but confident, charming, and moved with a careful grace. Barry didn't have a mean bone in his body, was far more self-conscious, clumsy, and while Oliver found him charming in his own way, he certainly wasn't purposefully charming. 

Much like with Sebastian, he's drawn to Barry. When Barry was in a room Oliver's eyes couldn't help but drift to him, and he felt far more open with the other hero than he had with anyone since his return from the island. 

After a lot of prodding from his team (mainly Felicity and Thea) he asks Barry out and is ecstatic when he says yes without even a hint of hesitation.

It's a challenging relationship at times but they find a way to make it work, and Oliver is happier than he's been in as long as he can get remember. 

The thought of his crush from all those years ago doesn't even enter his mind during his relationship with Barry until one night Cisco decides to take them out for Karaoke. 

It's Caitlin who suggests that Barry should sing, apparently they went out to a Karaoke bar for a case a few months back. Oliver tried to ignore the irrational coil of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when he hears that, especially since Caitlin is currently in the arms of her husband. 

Barry protests at first but after his friends beg him (and Oliver adds a little extra persuasion of his own) he clambers up onto the stage and tells the DJ to just play anything. He looks so nervous that Oliver wants to get up on the stage, pull his boyfriend into his arms, and protect him from anything and everything. 

But then the music starts (and what are the odds that the random song the DJ would just so happen to be Smooth Criminal? Barry would probably know) and suddenly Barry is the picture of confidence and poise as he glides around the stage.

Just like someone else he's seen before.

It's him. Barry or Sebastian or both. He knew they looked too much alike, and he'd know that voice anywhere. He dreamed about all throughout High School. It was hard to imagine his Barry and his Sebastian being one and the same, but somehow they were. He was absolutely sure of it.

Barry finishes to a thunderous applause and comes back over blushing. After a little teasing Barry sits in the spot beside him. He pulls his boyfriend into his arms so he can whisper into the other man's ear.

"You have an incredible voice Barry Allen, or should I say Sebastian Smythe?" He questions with both eyebrows raised. Barry turns to look at him with wide eyes. "How do you-" "You know a long time ago my parents tried to scare me into being good by threatening to send me to a prep school. Made me take a tour of the place and everything. While I was there I saw this boy singing the very song you just except he was aiming it as a duet, well before he dumped a slushy on the girls he was singing with." Barry looked away with clear regret and shame on his face. "You saw that?" He reaches a hand up and tilts Barry's head until his eyes meet Oliver's. "Hey, it's okay. I don't judge you. We all do things we regret in High School, it's a part of growing up. Though I am curious about the name change situation." His boyfriend smiles sheepishly. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for Olivarry Week, but hopefully we'll have another one next year because it is so much fun! My final word count for the week is 20,520. I'm so proud of myself. It was a lot, but I enjoyed every moment. As always, any and all comments are appreciated as they motivate me and help me grow as a writer (and to everyone who's commented on one of my fics this week I will be replying to you all tomorrow, I just haven't had time during the week itself). I'll see you soon, and Never Stop Writing!


End file.
